Learning From - The Series!
by UncleSmegma
Summary: Watch as the girls found in the Pokémon universe change the love lives of our protagonists forever! Check out the new Learning from Shauntal! The next installment is Learning from Erika!
1. Introduction

Hi there, I'm your Uncle Smegma and I'd like to welcome you to Learning from - The Series!

LfTS is a series of unrelated erotic stories about various characters from the Pokémon universe learning something important about life and love the way that any normal person should learn it; by fucking like animals. This splash page is intended to introduce you to the individual stories so you can decide which one you want to read!

Reminder that you do **not** need to read these in any order!

1- Learning from Lusamine

Our hero has been dating Lillie for some time, but has been too gentle with her. As a result, their relationship began to stagnate. Lusamine decides to take matters into her own hands to reignite their spark.

2- Learning from Cynthia

Our hero has been unsuccessful in the field of love for some time, always finding himself too engrossed with his friendship with the much older Cynthia. They have everything in common, a little too much in fact. Could this be true love?

3- Learning from Courtney

Our "hero" has been running with Team Aqua for some time, but a chance encounter with Team Magma's own Courtney has him worried. She's going to do everything in her power to test his loyalty, and see where his devotions really lie.

4- Learning from Shauntal

Our hero learns a thing or two about perspective from the Unovan Elite Four, and famed author, Shauntal!

5- Learning from Erika

-Coming Soon!-


	2. Learning from Lusamine: The Spark

Sexually, I was nothing but gentle with Lillie. I was too afraid of hurting the frail girl that I couldn't bring myself to be rough with her. I was always slow and caring with her, taking care to not offend her. I always lead the way, doing my best to keep her at pace worth me. She seldom did anything too out of the ordinary, choosing to keep our sex as vanilla as possible. Of course, it got draining on me and I soon struggled to stay sexually interested in Lillie. Sure it was nice to cuddle and talk after sex, but only if the sex was interesting enough to have in the first place. Slow and gentle missionary grows old over time, especially when you've seen the grass on the other side of the fence once before.

That's when I began to notice Lusamine. I had always thought that she was pretty, but I soon took notice of how attractive she really was. Everything from her hair, to her face, to the way she walked and the clothes she wore, it was all just so attractive. Lusamine wasn't as plain as Lillie, and I certainly noticed that there was more to her than she let on. As a result, I wanted her, and I think she noticed. However, she didn't mind the attention and even began to pursue it from me. She began to dress certain ways around me, and act differently to get a reaction.

One time in particular, we were all in the television room watching a movie, when I noticed something happen. Lillie and I were on the couch and Lusamine was sitting in her chair when one of her breasts fell out of her night robe, a fact that I'm sure was on purpose. I couldn't help but get a long, healthy look at it. The nipple stared back at me, calling for me to touch it. As it hardened it took every bit of my strength to not reach out and grope it. Lusamine even gave me a look that said it was okay, but I couldn't bear to break my bond with Lillie. It was agonizing to know she was tempting me so.

Then, Lusamine did the unthinkable. One day, it was just me and her alone eating breakfast in the Aether Mansion. Just the two of us, Lillie had just set off for her morning shower and would be sometime before she finished. Sitting across from me, Lusamine fiddled with her robe. It loosened and began to part, ever so slightly. I began to grow hard at the thought of her naked breast and did my best to not look. I looked down at my feet, hoping to keep my mind at ease. "It's okay," she said, "you can look."

As I looked up I saw that she had fully parted her robe and now sat bare chested before me. The sight of just one of her breasts had me fully erect, but the sight of the whole set had me practically pierce through my pajamas. I stared for what felt like eternity, taking it all in. Then, she reached out and grabbed my hand. She guided it to a breast and smiled as I instinctively grabbed it. It was so soft, yet firm, the erect nipple massaging my palm. It took every fiber of my being to not play with her. I couldn't do this to Lillie.

Lusamine didn't stop there. She climbed under the table, crawling towards me. Before I could ask what she was doing, I felt her at my legs, tugging my pajamas down. "Don't." I protested half heartedly, but I couldn't bring myself to put up a fight. I knew how wrong this was, what the repercussions were for me if I was caught. Lusamine was Lillies mother, but I was just the boyfriend. I can always be replaced. However, sex with Lillie had grown so stale that I was losing control. I never even asked Lillie for oral sex, and here was Lusamine coming for me. I wanted this so badly it hurt, I wasn't going to stop her now that I was this close. Not when she had my pants down to my knees. Not when she put my cock in her mouth. And especially not when I came in her mouth.

I had my hands on her head as she gave me head, digging them in as I came. She made a point of looking up and showing me my cum in her mouth before she swallowed. She gave me a smile as my cock rested by her face. I was disgusted with myself. I could have stopped this but I couldn't. My heart raced faster than you would believe humanly possible. I had to get away from the seductress. I had to get to Lillie, the girl I actually loved.

I entered my shared room with Lillie as she was coming out of the shower. I knew I should tell her, but I didn't. I was overflowing with emotion as I approached her. Lillie was wearing a towel that was wrapped tightly around her still wet body. She barely said a word before I pulled her into me and kissed her. I had to prove to her I loved her. I had to prove to myself I still loved her. She didn't fight back but instead fell into me like the perfect puzzle piece. Not a single word was said as she dropped her towel. Instinct took over both of us, even her. However, we didn't just have sex; we fucked like animals. We both forgot about our inhibitions and did what we wanted to.

I pushed her against the wall and held her legs in my hand as I banged her against the wall. Lillie was finally enjoying sex more than she ever had, digging her nails into my back as she finally came. I stopped only to move us to the bed. There, I laid Lillie on her stomach and fucked her from behind. However, I had finally had enough of this. With a groan, I pulled out and came on Lillies back. Despite my recent romp with Lusamine, I was still able to land quite a load on her.

Of course, I couldn't lose my erection as Lillie began to grind her butt on my dick. She was still so horny, and I couldn't blame her. We had never had sex this wild, this good. Was it because my slip up with Lusamine opened up something inside me? I wasn't sure, but I knew I had to open up inside Lillie. I fucked her again, spanking her this time. She cried in joy as I did it, my cum pooling on her back and rolling down her sides onto the sheets. The sound of our hips slapping together while I slapped her cheeks echoed through the room. I came inside her, but not before she had her finish as well. We cuddled for hours after, kissing and feeling each other as the sweat and other things rolled off our bodies. We both agreed that was the best sex we'd ever had, and we'd have to do it more often.

The question for me, was where did that lust come from? Had my encounter with Lusamine unlocked the lust I had kept down, and if so, did she know this would happen? She had always been the perceptive type, maybe she saw I was more interested in her than Lillie and figured she would see what I would do. I confronted her the following morning over breakfast while Lillie was having another of her long showers. "Of course I figured you'd feel bad," she said matter of factly, her robe tightened this time, "but I knew you two weren't pleased. I figured I'd take a gamble and see what happened. I'm quite impressed with you."

"How so?" I asked, wondering what she meant.

"Besides physically," she gave me a wink, "you two were the happiest I've ever seen you. Obviously, you did what I was hoping you would do."

"You were trying to help our relationship by almost ruining it?" I couldn't tell if I was angry or if I was happy, it was another flurry of emotions that I wasn't sure how to control.

Lusamine sipped her coffee. "There was always the risk you two would break up. However, I noticed how you reacted to my teasing. I knew that if I didn't act while you still loved Lillie, things would have turned out much differently."

"You gambled on our relationship." I angrily shot at her.

"I love you both." She defended. "Now you two are the happiest you've ever been. It may not be the best method but by god it worked." I was silent for a moment, looking down at the table as I mulled over what she said. While it very will could have ruined my relationship with Lillie, it also greatly improved it as well. I still wasn't sure what to think. Lusamine reached over and held my hand in reassurance. "I'm always here if you need me." She said, slowly pulling the tie on her robe.

Was she really suggesting we do this again? "I can't handle this again." I said, pulling my hand back.

Lusamine laughed as stopped undoing her robe. Then she got serious again. "I guess I should clarify, if you love my daughter enough to give her what she wants when she wants it, then you do it. But if you need the fuel to the fire started, I'm always here with a lighter." She gave me a wink. "Of course, I'm always free to teach you or my daughter a few tricks if you want to."


	3. Learning From Cynthia: True Love

I consider Cynthia to be one of my best friends. Probably my only friend best friend. Despite the age gap, we get along extremely well. Together, we have a lot of fun exploring and learning about all sorts of new things about old stuff. Considering how hard it is to find friendly enough people that are interested in archeology and history, I feel really lucky to have found her, and I'm sure that she feels the same way. Of course, I wasn't exactly this lucky in the dating scene. Not too many girls are interested in a guy who loves ancient ruins, and even fewer find them romantic. Jokes on them, the Sinjoh ruins can be very pretty during the sunset, and don't even get me started on the Spear Pillar! But I digress, there's just not many girls out there for me.

Of course, Cynthia never really had a consistent boyfriend either. She was also always so focused on herself that she never had time for it. We both found ourselves having spent more time with each than with any significant other we've ever had. At one point, one of the members of the Elite Four brought up how close we were and she started joked that I was her secret boyfriend. We laugh about that quite often, after all, it's an absurd notion to us. Considering how bad we are at dating, a deeper relationship would only hurt and hinder our friendship. It's hard enough finding friends with the same interests, why would we bother dating?

You're not really convinced, are you? Well, I don't blame you, I don't believe it either. Yeah, I'd love nothing more than to start dating the beautiful woman I spend all my time with, but let's be honest, I'm at least a decade or two younger than her! I'm surprised that she's even spending time with me at all! Yeah, she's hot, but I know when a girl is out of my league. Instead, I'll settle for a wandering glance at her tits during a conversation or maybe a look at her but as we explore places. However, that's as sexual as our relationship has ever gotten.

That was, until, one night we were celebrating a particularly significant discovery about early Hoenn ruins in the desert. We popped open a bottle of champagne that we were saving as we celebrated in the cabin we were using as a base of operations. At one point during our drunken festivities, she grabbed me to pull me in for a kiss. It was a bit startling, but we held it for a long time. When we separated, we both stared at each other for some time. She remarked about needing to go to bed and left for her room. She glanced back at me, and I could have sworn she gave me loving look of invitation. I sat and stared at the open door for some time, wondering if I should accept. Ultimately, I decided against it. Even though we were drunk, I knew better, and I'm sure that she did too. That kiss would constantly sit in the back of my mind for weeks to come, always teasing me with what might have been.

Do I have my regrets? Of course I do, who wouldn't? However, life is full of regrets, you can't do everything and be happy. But, things don't end there. We started getting a little too comfortable with each other after that night. It started out pretty normal, but I began to notice that she was a little to close to me at times. We were literally bumping into each other more often, and there was a lot more hugging as well. I didn't mind it, I enjoyed being around her. However, that kiss still weighed on me soon after. It didn't help that one night, while we were at the ruins by Snowpoint City, our heater died and we were forced to huddle together for warmth. We woke up the next morning cuddling under a blanket, still cold as hell. Not the most romantic of settings, but I'm fairly certain that I popped a boner that she didn't complain about.

It all came to a literal head one night while we were in Solaceon Town. After a week of wasted time and unproductive exploration, both Cynthia and myself were getting a bit demoralized. With time running short before she needed to get back to the league, we decided to take a day off to relax and clear our heads before making one last push back into the Solaceon Ruins. It was a relatively normal day for us, just hanging out and shooting the shit. We were desperately trying to not discuss the ruins, but you could tell that it was on our minds more than anything. It wasn't until dinner that we both found ourselves idly staring at our meals as we tried to think of something to say or do. Hell, we weren't even eating, just staring at our plates and pushing food around.

"I guess a normal day is out of the question for us, huh?" I said, trying to break the tension.

Cynthia gave a small smile, trying to cheer up. We've never really had such long unproductive streak, and it was wearing on her. We usually find something, like a plate, a jar, or even a weirdly point stick. So far, all we've found was more empty rooms and dust. "We haven't had a normal week, huh?" She finally said.

"Do we ever?" We both laughed.

"I guess nothing about us is normal." She gets a look in her eye, as if she's thinking about something. "No, we're not the most normal pair in the bunch, are we?"

I scoffed. "I wouldn't be here if I wanted to hang out with a normal girl."

"You wouldn't rather be out on the town right now, chasing some girls through night clubs and bars?"

I dismissed the notion with a wave of my hand. "I'd rather sit in a stone tomb with you, laughing over ancient men chasing ancient women through ancient night clubs and bars."

We laughed again. "I guess you're right, we really were made for each other." There was a slight sigh, hinting at a tinge of sadness.

"It's a shame there aren't many girls like you." Internally I being beating myself up over saying that. Great job stupid, you just tried to friend zone the best chance that you have for an honest to god girlfriend. Dipshit.

Despite my stupid comment, Cynthia looked at me with an almost playful look in her eye. "You know, I'm a girl like me."

I look at her, drinking in the look on her face. I thought long and hard about the implications of her statement, and how to respond. If she was suggesting what I thought she was suggesting, then I had hit a jackpot. But if she wasn't serious right now, then I'd really make a fool of myself. Once again, however, my thoughts returned to that kiss. I thought of what it felt like, what it could me. Internally, I took a deep a deep breath as I made my decision. "That's why I'm not chasing other girls," I hesitated for just a moment, "I'm already with the perfect one."

There was a moment of silence. Her face was blushing and covered with shock, but probably not as much as mine was. What was I thinking, I made the stupidest fucking decision I could have. I just spilled my spaghetti all over her like this and made an absolute fool of myself. Nothing will ever be the same between us again, and we'll go back to being alone because I ruined our friendship. Don't even get me started on-

Cynthia's face softened into a smile as she reached across the table and touched my face. My mental tirade came to an end at the warmth of her touch upon my cheek. Instantly, I was lost in her gaze as I realized that I made the right choice. I loosed muscles in my body I didn't know I was clenching as we both tried to speak, but words didn't come come out. No, this was a time for actions, and Cynthia acted first as she leaned across the small table we were eating at and kissed me.

Unlike our sloppy, drunken first kiss, this one was more lucid and real. This time, our lips were charged with emotion and feelings of desire. We weren't concerned with wether or not what we were doing was right, it just felt like it the right thing to do. Maybe it was love, maybe it was the idea of being in love, but we didn't care. Each kiss became more passionate than the last, and soon, leaning over the table became increasingly more difficult for Cynthia. Rather than move around it, she opted to go over it. Crawling onto the shitty table we had probably wasn't the best idea, especially with our uneaten dinner still on it, but she didn't care. The table and the food was the last thing on her mind as she kneeled on the table, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. She held on onto my head as my hands explored her body. As my hands wandered closer to her breasts, she pulled away from me so she could maybe take off her shirt. Instead, the piece of crap table finally gave out and it's legs surrendered under the weight of an adult human on top of it.

The table fell straight down, leaving Cynthia on her knees in front me, kneeling on a broken table on the floor that was covered in the messy remains of what would have been our dinner. There was a moment of silence before we both starting laughing at the sheer absurdity of it all. I kept laughing until I felt a tugging at my pants. Looking down, I realized she was trying to open up my pants. Well, trying wasn't the right word, as she had them around my ankles in no time at all.

Wasting no time, my cock was already in her mouth before I had time to register what she was doing. Certainly experienced, Cynthia worked me like the champion she is. I was in a state of absolute bliss as she worked me, watching as that beautiful blonde head bobbed up and down while fondling my balls with her hands. I reached out and grabbed her head by the black and yellow clips in her hair, just so I could feel her head move and at least pretend like I was in control. What felt like minutes felt like seconds as I began to feel my orgasm rising up at me. As it did, I instinctively held her head down as I began to finish, unable to hold it back anymore. As I came in her mouth, I felt her shutter as well. In a post ejaculation clarity, I looked back down on her to see she had her hand in her own pants. I felt her swallow as she pulled her head off of my cock and smiled.

Standing up, she began to take off her dirty pants. "Let's break the chair next." She remarked as her pants fell down to her ankles. I couldn't help but notice a blonde stubble of pubes growing on her groin, no doubt she shaved before coming out on this exploration with me. I also noticed that her pussy was wetter than any that I've ever encountered. Once again, I didn't even have a chance to admire the view before she was on top me, trying to position my rapidly softening dick into her. It thrilled at her touch and struggled to get back into size, just enough that Cynthia was able to get it so it could pass through her labia and into the intended target.

Holy shut was I in heaven now. We both moaned as she slowly slide down onto me. Her hands now on my shoulder, I couldn't help but notice she was still wearing her coat. Smiling, I felt out hips finally touch as she reached the base. There was no doubt in my mind that my dick was back to maximum erection now. Using my shoulders as leverage, Cynthia took the charge, moving her hips so she could ride me in the most pleasing way possible for her. Not to say I wasn't enjoying it either. Instead, my hands were on her butt as she moved, feeling her muscles move underneath her smooth skin as she moved. I felt her body tighten and arch as she gasped, unable to hold onto me as she herself reached orgasm.

She dug her hands into my back as I grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her. Cynthia kept trying, but to no avail, to regain control over the situation. Eventually, she just let go and began to move with me, our bodies moving in a natural rhythm. In an act of passion, I slapped her ass. She gave out a gasp of surprise, followed by a tight moan as she melted. I guess I found something she liked. A guilty pleasure maybe? Unfortunately, I didn't have time to explore it more as I felt my balls contract into my second orgasm of the night. I tried to pull out, but she didn't let me, instead kissing me and shoving her tongue in my mouth as she kept riding my sensitive cock. As we kissed, I blew my load right inside her, not that there was much left to shoot anyway. I was sure that she sucked most of it out earlier.

We continued to kiss, and grind, but we stopped fucking. Finally, Cynthia pulled her face away from mine to say "I've waited so long for this."

Once again, I thought about my reply. I thought about every woman I was with instead of her. I thought about every night we've spent sleeping feet apart from each other, how we knew more about each other than anyone else. The things we've done, and should have done. Cynthia has shown me that I didn't need to be with anyone else. The person who loved me more than anything thing else was closer to me than even my shadow."I've waited so long to be with you."

Cynthia smiled sweetly. "I love you."

I didn't think about what I said next, I knew exactly how to respond. "I love you too."


	4. Learning from Courtney: Devotion

The lengths a person is willing to go to help someone that they love is something that I always found fascinating. Watching the world around me, there were boundless examples for me to observe, myself included. A young boy standing up to a bully to protect a little girl or a woman protecting her baby from a wild Pokémon; these kinds of things tell other people where we stand and help us decide who we want to be. Love not only makes us feel good, but makes us realize who or what we are. I learned these lessons first hand from the Team Magma Admin, Courtney.

At the time, I was a bit younger and stupider, and I rolled with Team Aqua. It's not a time I'm overly proud of now, but back then I needed something to do with my life and they were there for me. With them, I grew up fast and I grew up tough. I was reporting directly to Shelly and Matt. They had a lot of trust in me, which is why I eventually ended up being sent to Team Magma to scout them out and steal some info on them. The plan was a simple smash and grab, one of our spies would "catch" me after I grabbed what I needed and he'd try and chase me out. I would sneak in using info from him, of course, and I'd be out with no implications on him. Fool proof plan.

Unfortunately, that fat bastard Tabitha took our inside man with him on a super important mission while I was still there. Out of desperation, I quickly changed into one of their hot and sweaty uniforms and pretended to be a new recruit. It was fairly easy, I knew enough to get by. The only time I was worried was when I ran into Maxie himself. Courtney was with him, following him like a new born. With one quick look at me he adjusted his glasses and asked "Courtney, is this one of the new recruits?"

"Yes... Leader Maxie... but" Her manner of speaking greatly unsettled me, especially with her odd expressions. "... I don't recognize... this one."

"That is to be expected," Maxie covered for me without even knowing, "Tabitha has been bringing in new recruits by the score lately."

Courtney nodded at him and gave me short and eerie glance before following Maxie. It was like she knew right away who I was and didn't want to make a scene of it. Frightened, I knew that I had to make my escape before she caught me. "Wait..." I almost jumped out of my skin when she spoke up behind me. How the hell did she do that so quietly. "That look... Intriguing..."

I turned around, horrified that she caught me. However, I knew better than to spill my guys when caught. "Oh, uh, sorry ma'am." I nervously shifted my feet in preparation to run.

She cocked her head and stared with those blank eyes, as if she was looking through me and my disguise like a window. "Fascinating..." She reached out and touched my face. It took every ounce of willpower to not run away or fight. "Your face... familiar... yet new..."

She kept feeling my face, rubbing her hand around like a blind person trying to identify you. I almost thought she was blind except for the way her eyes moved, or the lack there of. She didn't break eye contact at all, even when I my eyes glanced away from her. I was understandably nervous, but it didn't seem like she knew who exactly I was. For all I knew, I looked like a brother or a kid from school. "C-can I go?" I asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"No."

Shit. She put her hand on my chest, right over my heart, and smiled. "Afraid... of what?"

"I mean, this is all a little weird."

Courtney kept smiling, and it was getting even more disturbing. "Afraid... not of me... but of... me..." She cocked her head towards her other shoulder. "What am I... to you?"

I was breaking out in a sweat, and not just because of this hot suit. "You're my boss."

Courtney frowned. "...Follow." Against all better judgement, I followed her deeper into the belly of the beast, wondering where we were gonna stop. Just about everyone we passed by looked at me instead of her, and I began to wonder if I made a mistake somehow when I made a passing glance at her. For most situations I'd think that's insane, but with a woman like Courtney, anything is possible.

Finally, she cornered me in a place where it didn't seem too many people travelled. "Reveal... yourself." Courtney demanded. She went on to explain, in her own strange speech patterns, that because I didn't automatically salute Maxie that I couldn't have been one of Team Magma's goons. After I remarked how ridiculous of an accusation, and practice, that was, she claimed that my immaturity was sure evidence of my involvement with Team Aqua. "Return... what you... stole..."

"I didn't steal anything." I wasn't sure why I was trying to keep up the facade, but I knew I didn't want to find out what they do to prisoners. I also wasn't certain what I had either. Our mole had pointed out some files that only Courtney herself had access to, which flagged them as important to us.

"It's personal..." Courtney muttered, getting uncomfortably close to me. Then she started patting down the pockets on my stolen uniform, hoping to find some sort of data storage device on my person. Of course, I wasn't stupid enough to keep it in my pocket, but I figured it would be funny to let her look around in my pants just for kicks. "Please..." she pleaded.

"What do I have?" I asked, deciding that I was now the one in a position of power. She blushed and looked away, muttering something about Maxie. Time to bargain. "What's it worth to you?"

"Everything..." Courtney began groping at me. For a second, I was worried she might be trying to hurt me, but then I realized that she was fiddling me through the uniform, stroking me as I got harder. Well, they always say to not stick your dick in crazy, but why the hell not? It's not like I would ever hear from her again, right?

Right?

Unfortunately, I was wrong. Well, as she fondled me she ended up removing my pants so she could suck my dick. However, she refused to allow me to finish until I gave her back the files I stole. While I'm still not positive how she knew, I eventually gave them over just for some relief. The psychopath didn't even flinch when I came straight into her throat, and she didn't even have a gag reflex. After I recovered she escorted me out of the hideout and threatened me if I ever returned again. She also said that we wouldn't be hearing from the mole ever again.

A week went by, I reported back to the boss. I told Archie that our mole was captured and forced to blow my cover, and I barely escaped from Courtney. He was upset, more so at the spy for ratting me out. In the end, they had more important things to do than waste time trying to steal personal secrets. I, on the other had, was doing something else.

At the end of the week, I awoke to quite the frightening sight. It was Courtney sitting on me as she watched me sleep. Apparently, as I had proven myself compliant, she wanted some information from me. I refused, and she sighed. "I require... two things..." She went on, ignoring my protests. "Kyogre dive data... and-"

"Fuck off," I snapped, "I don't have access to that kind of thing."

"Leader Maxie... wants the data..." Courtney started at me with that blank expression of hers. "Find it."

"I don't care what Maxie wants, I can't access anything without being caught!" It was a half truth. Without the proper access procedures there's no way to get the data she wanted without being caught.

"Leader Maxie..." Courtney mumbled, "A new world..."

"Now, if you're not going to suck my dick again-" I started to push her off when she pulled out a monitoring device similar to what I used to steal from Team Magma. "What is that?"

Courtney actually smiled. It was sickening and gross, and full of malice. "Evidence.. Fraternization... Lies..." She carried on, but I knew what she meant. Somehow she must have recorded when we were together, and was now blackmailing me. "A shame if someone... shared this..."

"Fuck you!" I spat at her, angry that she would dare suggest such a thing. I was not going to be manipulated by this crazy lady.

"Yes... you will..." Her utterly insane smile continues as she cocked her head. She went on to explain that I could either let her expose me as a supposed spy for Team Magma, or become and actual spy with "benefits". Courtney explained that even she needed something out of this deal besides the respect of her beloved Leader Maxie. Moreover, she felt that she needed to further convince me that this deal was beneficial for me.

"You want me to fuck you so you don't get me killed or worse?" It seemed like a solid plan as long as I didn't get caught, which was very likely. However, it's not like I wouldn't mind it, she did have a nice body. Too bad she was also batshit crazy, and I knew better than to stick my dick in crazy.

"Deliver what I... need... Receive what I... want... A good deal..." She rocked her hips, grinding her self against me. Damned if I didn't want her.

"Fine," I caved into her request, "but when we fuck, I'm in charge."

Courtney nodded. "I'll pretend... I'll be your little... bitch." She bit her lip as she said that last word, clearly liking the idea.

As I looked at her and realized that she must be living some sort of fantasy right now. Clearly, she was enjoying herself. Hell, if she was offering, I might as well take her up on it. "Yeah, you're my bitch right now. Now you're going to stop moving those hips so I can give you what you deserve."

Taking the hint, Courtney did as she was instructed. I sat up and ordered her across my knees. I couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing panties, apparently she came her assuming that this exact situation was going to happen. Well, at least I know she shaved. "Are you a little slut?" I asked.

"What?" She said. Then she yelped as I spanked her.

"Let's try this again." I gave her a second spank for good measure. "Are you a slut?"

"No..." I spanked her again. "Yes..."

"Are you my little slut?" Spank.

"Yes..."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Spank.

"Yes..."

"Like the little slut you are?" Spank.

"Yes..."

"I want you to beg me for it." Spank.

"I want you..." she moaned.

I spanked her, expecting more. "Say it!"

"I want you... to fuck me..." Spank.

"Say it right!" I threw in another spank for good measure.

"I want..." Spank. "I want you too..." Spank.

Courtney closed her eyes and finally screamed. "I want you to fuck me!"

Without a word, I pushed her off of me and leaned her against the bed. If I was going to guck her, I was going to fuck her like she'd never been fucked before. I had the idea to tie her hands behind her back while I was here, using my bedsheet as a makeshift rope. Being in Team Aqua I knew a lot of knots, and she wasn't getting out of this one. I took a moment to soak it all in. I watched her shoulders move as she tried to get comfortable, her hands struggling to reach a point where they wouldn't go numb. While I knew she wasn't breaking out of her new sex prison, she wouldn't come out of this covered in scars and bruises. I'm a gangster, not a monster.

I gave her ass a quick slap before inserting myself into her. Courtney's cheeks were already starting to turn pink, a noticeably different shade from her normally pale skin. I found it odd that she didn't make too much noise as I went inside her, especially considering how tight she was. Maybe she doesn't show emotion? Oh well, now is not the time to consider such things. Instead, I did what I was here to do, fuck the living shit out of her. I was anything but gentle with her, I slammed that ass hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room as I spanked her, having my way with her as much as I could. I promised to fuck her and I was going to do it without a doubt.

As I fucked her, I had an idea. I slowed down and spanked her one last time before I licked my finger. I made sure it was good and wet before putting it in her butt. That got a gasp from her, finally a reaction. "You like that?" I said, taunting her as I fingered her ass.

I didn't get a response, and I didn't really care for one at the moment anyway. While I would have loved to fuck her ass, I wasn't sure if I trusted her to be "prepared" for something like that. Besides, I wanted an easy out for when I finished, and the butt just wasn't it. I pulled my finger out and sparked her again before grabbing onto her hips and power fucking her again. This time, I was in it to win it, and I was going to shoot my shot all over her if it killed me.

My orgasm came screaming at me quick, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it. Quickly I pulled out and forced her on her knees in front of me. As we were moving I began to cum anyway, jerking my dick to keep it hard. I got a bit in her hair and on what bit of her uniform she had covering her chest before she was in position to catch the rest on her face. We sat there for a moment, letting the moment take over as I watched my cum sit on her face, slowly making its way down. She was a right mess, some of it on her eye. "An adequate reward... No?"

"Aye, that will do mate." The voice came from an intercom in the room, and I recognized it instantly. "I hope you enjoyed it."

The door opened and in walked the man himself, Archie. I quickly pulled up my pants and stood at attention for him. Courtney, still tied up, was stunned beyond belief. "W-What?" She barely managed to stammer out.

"What, you think my boy here would not tell his boss man Archie that he got a good suck off from one of the big heads at your little land cult?" Archie laughed heartily. "Hell, I was proud of him for bragging about it!"

Courtney looked at me, stunned. She didn't know what to say. "As long as I don't tell you anything important, and I escape unharmed, it was a win for Team Aqua." I gave her a smug smile.

"That's right boy." Archie got down on one and was nice and close to Courtney. "Now, I heard you tried to blackmail my boy here, it would be a shame if your beloved Maxie found out-"

"No!" Courtney snapped, trying to escape from her tied up hands. "Don't you dare tell Leader Maxie!"

"Well, then let's have a quick chat somewhere else, shall we?"

Admin Shelly came in with a much more formal set of hand cuffs. "Oh dear, that is just not your color." She snickered at Courtney, trying to avoid touching anything that she didn't need to.

"I think she learned something about Team Aqua tonight." Archie said with a smile. "No secrets. Try to enjoy the rest of your night my boy."

With a wry smile I watched everyone leave the room, soaking on the moment. Yes, I do believe I will enjoy my night. I learned just how much Team Aqua cares for its own, and how keeping secrets leads to nothing but trouble. While spy work was no longer in my future, I didn't care. As long as I was with my family, they'd be there with me. Courtney taught me just how far I'd be willing to go for them, and how far they'd be willing to follow me. I gave the hidden cameras in the room a wave goodnight as I rolled over went to sleep, wishing I kept the blanket.


	5. Learning from Shauntal: Perspective

Outside, the rain poured down and pelted against my window, thunder rippling through air as lightning flashed. Chandelure hung from my ceiling, illuminating my room with a ghastly purple glow. I often found the ambiance of haunting light soothing, relaxing my mind enough that I can write freely and candidly without any sort of inhibition. As it so happened, I was deep into writing my next novel when there was a knocking on my bedroom door. I yelped, not expecting anyone to be in my home. I collected myself for a moment, remembering that I wasn't home alone; there were quite a few mischievous ghost type Pokémon wandering around my home as well.

With an exasperated sigh, I rose from my chair to see who it was. I hoped it was nothing, this interim allowed me to realize how tired I was. I gave a longing look to my bed as I tightened my bath robe's belt, if someone was here I would prefer to not be completely off caught off guard. Slowly, I reached for my door knob, considering the possibilities. This entire situation began to reek of something paranormal, and I was worried I was walking straight into a trap. I listened for a moment, trying to hear something breathing or anything. Either my sense of hearing had abandoned me, or there was nothing making noise behind the door.

Tentatively, I reached for the doorknob, gently turning it so as to make the least amount of noise. I silently cursed myself as the old doorknob squeaked with its movement, maybe I should have replaced the antique knobs after all. The door unlatched and I slowly opened it, peering through the crack. I was stunned to see what awaited me on the other side. Out of surprise, I threw open the door to greet my guest.

You stood on the other side of the portal, looking oddly confused at the whole situation. "It's so good to see you here again!" I say as I motion for you to enter.

"Again?" You ask, raising an eyebrow. "I don't remember being her before."

I laugh. "Oh, it's okay, I'll provide any information that you require."

You slowly enter my bedroom, confused about the whole situation. I gave you a reassuring smile to let you know that it's okay. I shut the door behind you and motion for you to have a seat with me on my bed. You make your way over, assessing the situation before taking a seat. I look you down before sitting with you. I look over your features and soak in the look on your face. You're like a confused child, wondering where you are. Luckily for you, I'm here to help.

I take a seat next to you and you lean away from me, ever so slightly, still unsure of what is happening. "Why am I in your bedroom?" You ask, breaking a silence.

I put a hand on your knee. "We both know why you're here," I look you in the eyes, drinking in the myriad of emotions rushing around behind their lenses, "you're just confused about the perspective is all."

You raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

I smile and shake my head in amusement. I stroke you thigh as I explain, "Everything is going to play out exactly as it should, only I'm you and you're me." You we're still confused. "Come now, did you really expect me, Shauntal the author, to pass up an opportunity such as this? The fate of this story is now in my hands, and you're just a character at the mercy of my pen."

You begin to protest but I silenced you with a single finger against your lips. Looking into your eyes, I saw you come to an understanding. You knew why you were here, and you weren't going to let your questions keep us for any longer. I leaned forward for a kiss, grabbing you by the collar of your shirt. "Don't worry," I whisper, my lips centimeters from yours, "I'll be gentle."

With those words, I grabbed your head and buried your surprised face into my breasts. My bathrobe offered little resistance to you, exposing my chest as you tried to figure out what was going on. I was simply cutting to the meat of the story, the event that I knew that you were here for in the first place. Why didn't I kiss you, you might wonder; while your kiss wouldn't be real, your orgasm most definitely will be. Why not skip past the false promises of love and hope and provide for you the situation that you desire from this? As the author this story is whatever I desire it to be, and I desire you.

Oh but I digress, we should focus on the task at hand. Now that you're fully aware of what is happening, you take advantage of your strategic position to grab at my breasts. While I somewhat enjoy you groping me aimlessly, I desired more attention than simple grasping. As I wished, you focused your groping on my nipples, suckling on one while pinching at another. The pinching was something I quite enjoyed, the skin tightening and becoming erect, making it easier for you to not only pinch but to also tug ever so slightly on them. I responded in turn by grasping and groping your own erect penis, stroking you with my free hand as I clutched the back of your head with my other hand.

I felt your hand reaching its way into my rope, your fingers brushing my labia. However, I had other plans as I leaned back, pushing your head down. I felt your breath upon my glistening clitoris, followed quickly by your tongue. I gracefully moved across, guided by the lubrications from my vagina. Regrettably, I felt like you weren't giving it your all, and that you needed better motivation. I laid you upon your back, your head feasting on my soft pillows. I straddled your face, leaning forward ever so slightly so I could return to stroking your penis.

Now, in this better position, I felt like your oral embrace was improved, and my hips shook with pleasure as your performed gymnastics upon me. You aided this by grabbing my butt, your hands squeezing my plump cheeks and holding my hips in place as you worked on me. I focused myself into stroking your member, but not before lubricating it with my own saliva as I spit on it. Not the most graceful of acts, but it enabled me to focus on the sensitive parts of your cock, your hips thrusting in joy as I stroke the head. Pleased with your performance so far, I lean forward and lick off a dribble of pre-cum from you. Slowly I work my tongue around the head, making sure I get it all before I top it off with a kiss.

You groan in protest from my teasing, but your complaint falls upon death ears as I moan from my orgasm. I feel all the muscles in my body fluctuate wildly, my body barely able to operate in unison as my vagina shudders in pleasure at the touch of your tongue. I continue to try and jerk you off, my rhythm dancing as I stroke you. With my free hand I grasp the bed sheets, trying to compose myself. Throughout you continue to pleasure me, prolonging it and increasing its intensity. Finally, the contractions subside and you pull your lips away to allow me a moment to catch my breath.

I take a moment to think about what to do next. I could, theoretically, end the story now that I've had my pleasure, but I decide against it. You have earned your keep today, so I'll give you the ending that you so desire. I lick your cock from the base to the tip of ythe head, finally reaching the end so I could insert it in my mouth. Slow and steady, I lower my head, pushing your penis as far into my mouth as I could get it. I could taste your pre-cum upon my tongue as I pulled my head back up, swabbing the head and suckling in it. With a pop, I pulled my lips from you as I stroked, licking the head of cock and teasing it with my lips.

I watched your hips twitch as you began to orgasm, so I quickened the pace of my stroking. I closed my eyes in anticipation, and slowed down my motions, as the first shot of of cum hit my face. It landed across my eye, and I was glad I closed them before. I waited as you ejaculated hot shots of cum, most of it falling flat, but a good amount of it landing upon my face as well. I opened my eyes, as much as I could anyway, to assess the situation. Giving you a chance to recover. I decided it was time to get off of you and sit in a more comfortable position.

I used my bathrobe to wipe your cum off of my face. "I really hope you enjoyed yourself." I said, giving you a warm smile. I decided to lean down and give you a kiss, the wet results of both of our orgasms impacting in pure bliss. It was a good kiss. "Please, feel free to come back any time you wish. I'll be waiting for you."


End file.
